battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleh
|members = * Book * Dora * Gaty * Ice Cube * Lollipop * Saw * Taco * Teardrop|first_appearance = Getting Teardrop to Talk|last_appearance = }} , also referred to as BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop, Bleh, GABOP (from looking from afar at the name) or *8 names at once* (in the captions), is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The long form of its name is a combination of the names of the eight original members. The word "Bleh" was used by Cary Huang, but is not used within the universe. is the only team in BFB to have only female contestants. The team was formed after Book declared Pencil's Alliance "unhealthy" for her and Ice Cube, suggesting to her to join Gaty's team. Book then wanted Dora to join so she could learn more about how she was able to communicate with Four so well. Book then said to Teardrop that "it might seem like the whole world is against you, but I'm on your side", convincing her to join. Lastly, Gaty asked Saw to join. Saw agreed, and also brought along her friends Lollipop and Taco. Bracelety wanted to join the team originally since Ice Cube was in it, but she was too late, as already had 8 members. The team was named when Four asked them what their team name was. The team members all replied with their own name at the same time. Yet, Four somehow says all their names at the same time when pronouncing it, which is impossible to do without editing. Members Wins/Losses Trivia * had the most members out of any team killed before Four's appearance. *The team got its name "Bleh" from Cary Huang's reaction to BFB 1 (59:00). *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, most of their members die (with the exception of Dora and Saw). * was the last team to get its name. * will also be the last team to be up for elimination. *Ice Cube and Teardrop are the only original contestants on this team. * is the only team that has no round members. * is the first team to have combined names. * is the only team to not have any original Squishy Cherries members, as the only two originals from this team were both Squashy Grapes. * is the second team to be all female, while the first being . **This team has more female members (8) than FreeSmart (4-6) though this is due to having more members in general. **This also makes the only BFB team with all females due to being in BFDIA. *This is one of the three teams whose name was chosen accidentally. The other two are and . **Coincidentally, they are the last three distinct teams to be up for voting. *The only people that have said so far are X, Four, Book, Saw, Basketball, Blocky, and Bracelety. **The only three voice actors with characters who have said it are Michael Huang, Satomi Hinatsu, and Cary Huang. **When Basketball said the team's name, her mouth was shown as the assets (as white color) for the team members of . * As of BFB 11, is the only team to never be up for elimination. * has more names/words than any Team name, 2nd going to . * and Team Ice Cube! both have Ice Cube's name in their team names. * This team has 2 original contestants (Teardrop and Ice Cube), 2 BFDIA newcomers (Dora and Book), 2 contestants that failed to join both BFDI and BFDIA (Taco and Saw), and 2 contestants that failed to join BFDIA (Lollipop and Gaty), making it proportionally split. Nicknames * Gaty's Team (Book when joining the team) * Teardrop's Team (Golf Ball when finished a drawing of Four ) References Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI